1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooking ranges and in particular to control means for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,472, Robert R. Gould, Jr. discloses a domestic appliance control and display panel having a touch control and digital control logic for energizing power circuits controlling various range heater elements in response to a program entered by the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,574 of Robert E. Welty, an alarm system is disclosed for use in devices, such as cooking timers, including a voice-operated switch which turns off the alarm when a voice command is received. The alarm repeats itself after a predetermined interval unless a manual switch is actuated which will disable the circuit and the alarm. The alarm continues to sound until the voice command is received.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,924 of Jeno D. Banathy, a timer adjusted oven thermostat is provided which is reduced to a holding temperature at the end of a preset stop time. The holding temperature, for example, is 140.degree. F. The holding temperature is maintained for a predetermined period such as two hours, at the termination of which the thermostat is restored to the "off" position and the timer is returned to the manual position for subsequent manual or automatic control as desired.